Before Love and Wrestling
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: After a nasty divorce from her husband, Mickie James soon moves in with her best friend Marie and her little brother Michael. The two siblings soon except Mickie into their family.
1. First Impressions Are Important

**AN: Well, as I stated before, I am doing another story revolving around Mickie James. This time, it will be around how she met her friend's little brother. So, Marie Harris, Mickie's close friend, is going to be introduced to Marie's little brother, Michael. This is basically going to be the first chapter, and then the rest of the story is going to revolve around their growing friendship. Thank you, and please enjoy.**

**Chapter One: First Impressions Are Important**

It is funny, if you sort of think about it. Well, it is no laughing matter, but it is strange, which would be a better way of putting things. Marie Harris's life growing up was hell, and that was putting it lightly, ladies and gentlemen. Her parents were miserable human beings, and they tried to pass on that misery that they experienced with each other to the both of them. Her mother was miserable, and barely did anything that a mother was suppose to do. Then one day she just up and left. Almost no one in the family even cared, which suited everyone even fine. The father was the same way in the way that the mother was described, only worse. Oh, boy was he worse than the mother.

The old man of the two was an abusive piece of shit, which is the best way to describe him nicely, not that you would want to. Marie managed to take as much as she could, which was a lot, and then an outside force managed to remove the abusive father from her life, and save her from an unknown fate. Who managed to do that? That is something where that answer will come soon enough, my readers.

* * *

Now, maybe you have noticed that when I referred to Marie earlier, I referred to her in a plural sense. That would usually mean that there is another person that should be mentioned in this story. You would be right, because Marie had a little brother, and his name is Michael.

The thing about Michael is that even though he went through the same amount of abuse that Marie went through, he still managed to be a unique, and brilliant young man. Marie is still in amazement at his brilliance. He had long blonde hair that reached his shoulders, his icy blue eyes were hidded behind reader's glasses, not that he needed them. Michael loved to read, and write stories, and at a young age, he was highly independant. Marie could not be happier that she had such a gem for a little brother.

That is what Mickie knew about Michael and Marie. She was closer to her to Marie, and for a little while did not know that Marie even had a little brother. Basically, Mickie moved into Marie's house after a nasty divorce from her husband. A little while afterwards, she was formally introduced to Michael, and he seemed to be a nice kid, but he refused to look her in the eye when they first met. It was not because he did not like her, it was just the opposite. He had a crush on her from the moment that he saw her.

Michael still remembered the first time that he met her...

* * *

Michael sat in his room, waiting for his sister Marie to return home. Before she left, Marie told him that she was moving in one of her friends that was kicked out by her husband. Her name was Mickie, and Michael did not question her decision to move her friend in. He really could not question it, but he left it alone none the less. Michael wondered what was taking her so long, and then heard the front door unlocking, and two female voices in the living room below.

Michael slowly moved towards the top of the steps, and saw his sister talking to, in Michael's eyes at least, the most beautiful woman that he saw for his sixteen years. She was full figured, had her hair in a pony tail, and wore tight blue jeans that hugged to her hips, and a tight black t-shirt with a heart on it.

Michael was so caught up in checking her out, that when she looked in his direction, he quickly hid from view until his sister called his name.

"Michael? Come help Mickie with her stuff." Marie called out. Michael seriously contemplated not moving from that spot, but he knew that it was going to be trouble if he didn't. Michael sighed, and slowly made his way down the steps.

Michael came down the steps, and Mickie smiled at him.

"You are Michael, right? Marie has told me so much about you." Mickie said, smiling at him. Michael looked at her briefly, and smiled back.

"Mike, help her with her stuff, alright? It is in my truck." Marie said, pointing towards her big black truck outside.

"Where do you want me to put it?" Michael asked the two.

"Out of the way in the living room." Marie answered. Michael nodded, and went out to fetch the stuff as his sister told him to do.

* * *

All the while, the whole time I mean, Michael was busy moving Mickie's stuff into the house, the young teen could not help but think about the look that Mickie gave him. She smiled at him, and whenever he would think about it, he would blush and giggle about it. Michael could not stop thinking about her, and it sort of scared him. Why would he be feeling this way about someone that he had just met. Could he really love her, or was it just a crush?

He could not think about it now, because he just had to finish moving all of this stuff in before...

(Raindrops start falling)

...it started to rain.

"Fucking great. It is raining." Michael growled.

* * *

Well, good news, and bad news. Michael managed to get the boxes in all on his own. It took a little while, but he managed to do it. The bad news? Michael got soaked doing it. It was raining like mad when he got to the last few boxes. Michael got the last of Mickie's stuff into the house, and stood there, letting out a sneeze. The sneeze caused Marie to enter the room.

"Change out of that stuff and go upstairs and get warm, before you catch a cold." Marie said.

"Too late." Michael said, sneezing before heading upstairs.

* * *

It was late at night, and Michael quickly changed into his pajamas, and got ready for bed. He was sneezing all day, and this made him feel a lot worse than he already did. Michael was about to get into bed when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in." Michael said with a sneeze. He thought that it was his sister, but to his surprise, it was Mickie instead, dressed in only a t-shirt.

"Uh, hi?" Michael said in a confused voice.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for moving my stuff in." Mickie smiled. Michael smiled back, and nodded. Michael was about to get into bed, but Mickie walked over and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight." Mickie said, giving him one last smile before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Michael crawled into bed, and was soon asleep after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**AN: Just a short and sweet little introduction to the story at hand. As for what is going to happen next time, that is still up in the air. Thanks for reading, and please enjoy.**


	2. Sick at Home and Other Events

**AN: As Mickie grows into her first night of living with Marie and her little brother, Michael, she soon finds out that there is something that they aren't telling them, as well as a visit from someone in their past that really shakes things up.**

**Chapter Two: Sick at Home and Other Events**

Michael felt as though he was dying. The last time he felt like that, or at least in an instant that was really similar to it, he had the Chicken Pox, and had to go to the hospital because he fainted. He was not that sick this time, but he felt horrible. He literally could not move a muscle, and all he wanted to do was stay in bed. Michael felt hot all over, and he wondered what was going on. Why he did that was beyond him, but being sick and being logical at the same time was something that he was not able to do.

Michael felt a hand on his forehead, and noticed that Marie, with her patrol outfit on, looking over him.

Michael looked at Marie as she looked at him with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Good, your temperature is normal, but I feel that it could go through the roof at a moment's notice." Marie said with a concerned tone of voice. "I have to go to work, but I will tell Mickie that you are staying home today."

"Why? I can take care of myself." Michael said.

"Really? Sit up then." Marie stated, taking a step back, and crossing her arms.

Michael began to struggle to sit up, grabbing his nearby table to prop himself up even more, and after a few minutes, he sat up.

"Wow, really dude?" Marie said.

"What? I sat up on my own." Michael said.

"After about three minutes of struggling." Marie said.

"Fine, what are you going to do?" Michael asked his sister.

"I am going to work, but I am going to tell Mickie what she has to do to make sure that you are going to be alright. Okay?" Marie said.

"Fine." Michael moaned. Marie playfully ruffled his hair, and left his room.

_Great, really damn marvelous. _Michael thought to himself.

* * *

Michael was laying in his bed, trying to watch TV, but Mickie came in, wearing really snug shorts and a tank top, both black. She had a medicine bottle in her hand, along with a spoon.

"Okay, Marie wanted me to give you some medicine around this time." Mickie said, taking a glance towards the clock.

"No, I'm good." Michael said.

"Mike, you have to take the medicine." Mickie said sternly.

"No thank you. I do not need to take medicine." Michael said once more.

"Michael..." Mickie said, starting to get angry.

"No." Michael said. He said that word in a way that said that was his final answer and there was no way to change his mind. Mickie looked as though she was going to lose it, but Mickie sighed, and sat the stuff down on the counter.

"Fine, have it your way." Mickie said. Then she did something that Michael was not expecting. She slid back his blanket covers, and climbed into bed with him.

"Mickie! What are you doing?!" Michael asked her.

"I am not leaving until you take your medicine." Mickie said, placing her hand on his chest. Michael felt that he was getting turned on, but something told him that this was not right, due to Mickie being a close friend of his sister. Mickie obviously picked up on the uncomfortable feeling that the young teen had in this situation.

"You want me to leave? Take the damn medicine." Mickie said.

Michael quickly reached over, took the bottle of medicine, and took it all with a single gulp.

"Thank you babe." Mickie answered him with a kiss on the cheek. "That was not so hard, was it?"

"Says you." Michael told her. Mickie left the room smiling, and Michael rolled over, and went to sleep, unable to think about anything but Mickie's tight figure in that outfit that she was wearing...

* * *

Michael woke up a few hours later, and looked around his room for a little bit. He always did that for some reason that he could not figure out. Michael began to get out of his bed, but he noticed a note that was near his lamp at the side of his bed. Curious, he took the note and read it.

_Since you are still asleep, I left this note to let you know that I have stepped out to get you some soup. Stay in bed until I get back. Love, Mickie. _

"Love?" Michael whispered to himself. He sat the note down, and went to his bathroom. Once he got out, he heard a noise downstairs. He thought that Mickie was back, so he went downstairs to investigate.

"Mickie?" Michael asked, slowly walking down the steps. He walked towards his living room, and saw someone that was not Mickie, but he knew exactly who it was.

"Michael, it is me." The woman said.

"Mom?" Michael said in total disbelief.

* * *

"My, have you grown." His mother, Christine, said.

"Why are you here?" Michael said, slowly backing away from her.

"I came to see my baby. Why? Can't a mother see her children?" Christine asked him.

"Yes, but not a mother that abandoned her children." Michael said sternly.

"You are still on about that? Man, you really need to let that go." Christine said in a condensending tone. Michael literally had to resist the urge to snap and put hands on her.

"Get out." Michael said.

"No, I am taking you with me." Christine said, grabbing his wrist and yanking him out with him.

Michael broke free, and glared at his mother.

"Michael, I command you to come with me." Christine said, trying to grab him again.

"No, I am staying here, and I never want you to come around here again." Michael glared.

"Michael. I am your mother. I love you." Christine said without any emotion.

"I do not believe you. Now get lost." Michael said.

"I am not leaving." Christine said. At this time, Mickie arrived back home, and from the middle of the steps, she saw the entire scene unfold, and got in the house to make sure that Michael was alright.

"Michael, who is this?" Mickie asked, referring to Christine.

"Nobody important." Michael answered.

"I am his mother, Christine." Christine said. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"The very same mother who abused and abandoned them?" Mickie asked, taking a glance at Michael who nodded her head.

"I am not leaving without my son." Christine said.

"Get out before I call the cops." Mickie said.

"But..." Christine tried to say, but Michael cut her off.

"Just go..." Michael said waving her off.

"Fine. I was right to leave you and your sister. Raising you two, both were a waste of my time." Christine said, leaving the house. Mickie watched Christine leave, and turned to Michael.

"Are you alright?" Mickie asked him.

"No. I am going to bed." Michael said, walking up the steps and into the room.

* * *

Needless to say, once Marie got home, she was beyond worried about her little brother. Michael was still in his room from when he got in there earlier. Marie went towards his room to check on him, and she heard light snoring coming from the other side of the door. Marie peeked in, and saw him peacefully sleeping, as Mickie came up to check on him as well.

"Marie," Mickie said, leading her friend away from the door, "I was just wondering, what is the deal with your mom? When she came by earlier, she seemed to be really out of it."

"She blames us for our dad leaving her." Marie said. "She hated us ever since he left, and now that we are on our own, she will be coming for us like that every now and then."

"Michael can just brush her off like that?" Mickie asked her.

"Yeah, he really is like that towards her. He is really thicked skinned like that. He is stronger than me in that aspect." Marie said.

"That is really something." Mickie answered her.

"Yeah, welcome to the family." Marie said, patting Mickie on the shoulder.

* * *

**AN: A run in with his mother rattles the three of them. Mickie got her first taste of living with her friend and his little brother, but it will get a lot more interesting. Now, stay tuned for more!**


End file.
